Multi-function tools are well known. In typical multi-function tools, pliers and other selected tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, files, etc., are provided in a single tool. Known multi-function tools often include pliers and have channel-shaped handles pivotally connected to the tangs of the pliers. The handles fold over so that the pliers are received in the channel-shaped handles. Also, the other tools fold over and are received in the channel-shaped handles as well.
One disadvantage of such known arrangements is that when using the pliers of the tool, the open sides of the channel-shaped handles face outwardly, away from one another. When gripping the tool tightly to secure an object with the plier jaws, the open sides of the channel-shaped handles can become uncomfortable and can limit the amount of gripping force comfortably applied by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,272 of Leatherman relates to a foldable tool and discloses the use of handle extensions which can be folded over to provide a broad smooth surface to be grasped and squeezed by the user's hand. This also has the effect of lengthening the tool, thereby making it less compact in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,721 of Sessions. et al. relates to a pocket tool with retractable jaws and describes another approach to addressing this need for comfortable plier handles. The pocket tool disclosed in Sessions. et al. includes a pair of retractable jaws which slide into and out of the channel-shaped handles. This tends to add to the complexity of the tool and somewhat reduces the strength of the pliers.
Another disadvantage of such known arrangements is that to deploy an individual tool for use, the multi-function tool handles must be opened, the individual tool selected and opened, and the multi-function tool handles closed. This is somewhat cumbersome and slow.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need remains in the art for a folding multi-tool with pliers which, when the pliers are in use, provides a smooth handgrip. A need also remains for a folding multi-tool in which the individual tools can be easily and quickly deployed for use. It is to the provision of such a folding multi-tool that the present invention is primarily directed.